Camp Rock Chainsaw Massacre
by psychoticpenguin1420
Summary: A few months ago, something happened that changed my brother's and everyone's life. Forever. Shane's POV, mild cussing, violence, a few character deaths, Natilyn, Smitchie
1. The Few Months After

**I don't own Camp Rock. -sighs-**

**Shane: That's the best you can do? You have problems.**

**Me: I'm sad, 'kay. AND I DON'T HAVE PROBLEMS!**

**Mitchie: Oo**

**Shane: Okay. To the story? Oh _italics _mean someone is talking to another person. Underline means someone else is talking. **

* * *

Stupid. That's how Nate Gray, my brother, was feeling today. Idiotic. Hurt. Liked he's been kicked in the stomach too many times. But mostly, mad. Mad as in, I WILL hurt you if you bother me, mad. He's been in the cabin for three days, sitting on his bed curled up in a ball, crying his eyes out. He only went out of that position for showers, bathroom...stuff, and went out of the cabin only for food, swims, and his guitar class to teach. But he hasn't been teaching classes 'cause of the..... I shouldn't tell you guys. Nate's only told Jason and I what happened to... Caitlyn. Caitlyn A. Gellar. A few months ago, something happened that changed my brother's and everyone's life forever. Nate's gonna kill me for telling you but- hold on, Nate's calling. _Hello? Nate, for the hundredth time, I WILL NOT get your food! What do you mean I'm being an ungrateful older brother?! NO I'M NOT GONNA RUN AROUND CAMP IN MY SWIM TRUNKS- WAIT, WHY DO WANT ME TO DO THAT? I'm busy Nate. AND I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH A TREE!_ Sorry, SOMEONE is having mood swings and talking perverted stuff again, which never happened before. He's been planning suicide ever since we found out Caitlyn did that.... thing. Mitchie's been trying to comfort him ever since and Nate always turned back to normal. But when Mitchie's gone, Nate becomes an asshole, like he is now. Oh crap. Nate walked by the lake right now and heard that. Dammit, he looks like he's about to kill me. _Nate, I didn't mean to say that. _If I live, I'll tell you the story at a place where Nate can't find me. Oh, well. Gotta- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! COME BACK YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE ASSHOLE BASTARD!!!!!!

* * *

**Nate: As of now, Monica is is being...er handled by Shane right now.**

**Mitchie: Yeah, if she was here, she would say this story is based off -for some reason- a five part story/dream she had involving the Jonas Brothers, Hannah Montana, her friends, some of her teachers, and Invader ZIM characters taking place at school.**

**Caitlyn: And here comes the lovebirds.**

**Shane: All of you have sick minds.**

**Me: Yeah, besides I'm feeling better now. After Shane told me a couple of things-**

**Shane: Which made her laugh, she's not acting like an a-hole anymore.**

**Me: No flames or I'll get get you with the killer crayons! JK**

* * *


	2. An Awesome First Day Back

**It's amazing. It's almost winter vacation here where I live. And I can say safely that students and teachers need a break.**

**Kevin: Yeah. We all need a break.**

**But good news. I got Burnin' Up: On Tour With the Jonas Brothers and Twlight yesterday! The JB book was amazing, and I'm liking Twilght.**

**Wolvie: Right... Anyways, she no own Camp Rock. **

**_italics:_ Shane is talking to another person**

**underline: someone else is talking**

* * *

Well, I'm back. And luckily, ALIVE! Nate grabbed an axe and almost killed me until Brown came and put him in a straight jacket. Heh. Anyways I promised you I would tell you to Caitlyn A. Gellar if I lived and found a spot to hide and- SHANE, WHY ARE YOU HIDING IN THE BATHTUB? _Jason, I'm gonna tell a story. _Is it the Camp Rock massacre one? 'Cause I wanna listen._ Fine. Sit on the toliet seat, okay? Don't tell Nate I'm hiding here. Okay._ Here's the story. STORY TIME!

**_June 17: First Day Back at Camp Rock_**

I was excited So excited, that I was on crack. We were going back to Camp Rock. You know, that place where I was sent to have an "attitude adjustment"? Well, it worked and I was glad. Why you may ask? 'Cause I met Mitchie, and we are together. Oh, and Nate met Caitlyn and made love. NO NOT THAT WAY! Anyways, this year Nate and Jason area coming to teach classes. Nate: Beginner drums, Jason: Beginner Guitar, and me: My good old dance class with Mitchie, Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella, Sander, Barron, and... Tess. _Nate, are you excited?_ Yeah, why? Oh. _You should calm down before Caitlyn see it._ Pervert. I think the whole camp hates Tess. _You're a retard._ So we talked for a while and after a few hours, we were at Camp Rock. Once the limo stopped, I grabbed my guitar and creeped up behind Mitchie, putting my hands over her eyes _Guess who?_ Hmmm? Nate? _No. _Sander?_ No._ Jason? _Are you kidding me?_ Yes. And with that, she kissed me on the cheek. _I'm kidding, popstar._ It's rockstar, to you. _Okay, popstar._ Not again. While I was doing that, Nate hugged Caitlyn from behind, and she enjoyed it. Peggy, Ella, Sander, Lola, Jason (who gave us a big group Much better. It's just not the same without my friends.), Caitlyn, and Nate came over and we spoke about the tour, school, random moments, classes, said hi to Connie (Mitchie's mom), Uncle Brown, and Final Jam until a black limo pulled up. Everyone there stopped what they were doing and... you guessed it. The queen of sluts came out. At that moment everyone turned their back and continued their conversations. Then she came by us and started talking to Nate. Caitlyn punched her in the face. Tess Tyler has been poned. So yeah. This day has been very awesome so far...

**_Back in the present: Connect 3's cabin-in the bathroom_**

Shane, aren't you gonna tell the rest. _I would, but I'm getting leg cramps from sitting in the bathtub. Besides, I told Mitchie I would help her set up dinner._ Oh, yeah. Well, I guess I'll tell you the rest. When I find a better hiding place with Jason. I know. It sounds like we're having a good time on the day we return for camp. But later on, is what happened. So looks like you- Shane? Where are- uhhh. Why are you and Jason in the bathroom, and why are you in the bathtub? _Oh, hey Mitchie. It's not what it looks like. I'm just telling the story to Jason. _Again? Well I wanna hear it tomorrow. _Ok Mitchie. Now let's go to the kitchen. _SHANE, WHAT ARE YOU, JASON, AND MITCHIE DOING IN THE BATHROOM?! _Nate? Uhhh, well... _Akward.

* * *

**Well, that was long. And I was busy laughing my ass off, 'cause I was listening to Jonas Brothers songs in chipmunk version.**

**Wolvie: OMG I CAN'T BREATHE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Well, R&R, no flames.**

**Joe: What will happen next? 'Cause I don't know. ^^**


	3. Beach Party

**Well, I'm sleepy right now watching Sky High. And last chapter sounded like they're having a good time.**

**Nick: She doesn't own Camp Rock. Or any Jonas Brother song mentioned. Only the three new campers.**

**_italics:_ Shane is talking to another person**

**underline: someone else is talking**

* * *

We finally found an awesome hiding spot- In the kitchen. _Thanks, Mitchie. _Welcome, just don't burn it down. Anyways....

**_June 17: Camp Rock Lake -dusk-_**

After settling in our cabins, we went to Open Mic Jam. Mitchie sang "Who Will I Be", which was really good. A couple new campers sang, too. These two girls and guy sang a song called "That's What Friends Are For". Everyone applauded, except Tess. She preformed another concieted song. The reaction: crickets chirping. My brothers and I sang "Video Girl." _This song is dedicated to Tess, because...well you'll see._ Tess seemed happy that Connect 3 dedicated a song to her. Until we sang the chorus. Everyone cheered after we were done and ignored Tess's rants of boredom. We went back to our spot. Jason was talking about birdhouses, again, when the two girls and guy came up to us. Wow. That's an awesome song! The blonde girl didn't seem happy though. _Yeah, but if you we're here last year, you'll know why we hate her. Your performance was awesome. I'm Shane. That's Caitlyn, Mitchie, Jason, Nate, Lola, Barron, Sander, Peggy, and Ella_. Hi. Nice to meet you guys and thanks. I'm Wolvie, that's Anna, and her brother Ricky. We're first year campers so any advice? _Yeah, don't hang out with the drama queen there. _So we hung out with them for the rest of the time, explain what happened last year. After that, Mitchie invited them to the beach party to celebrate the first day back here at Camp Rock. They said sure and all of us g=went to our cabins to get ready.

**_Beach, 7:05 -dusk-_**

Everyone was having a great time, despite the fact Tess was there. She was trying to flirt with Nate by the dock. Jason did a cannonball, getting Tess wet. Then Mitchie jumped in 'cause I was chasing her, and I pushed Tess into the water and fell in the lake since Nate pushed me in. Anna and Jason started chasing some birds, then fell on top of each other. Wolvie kept poking Nate. Hehehe. Everyone was there, except for Caitlyn. Tess left. Probably ranting about her hair again. Hey, Shane have you seen Nate? _No. How about you Mitchie?_ Nope. Ella? Haven't seen her. Jase? Birdhouse?! I mean, no. All of a sudden there was a loud scream and the sound of a chainsaw. That can't be- Nate, Mitchie, Ricky, Jason, Anna, Wolvie, and I had worried looks on our faces. We raced to the place here the scream was- Cabin Vibe. Tess's cabin. Connie and Uncle Brown were already there with a expression that looked scared, worried, and pissed at the same time. We looked at them, confused. They motioned for us to look down. And we couldn't believe what we saw.

**_Present day, kitchen_**

Well, have to stop here. I need to help Mitchie here with cooking. But you'll probably guess what we saw. A BIRD! No Jase.


	4. One Down

**Eh too lazy to make something up... don't own camp rock.**

****

**_italics:_ Shane is talking to another person  
****underline: someone else is talking**

* * *

Ok.... sorry for the long wait. We are at the lake right now so... here's the story. YAY!

**_Outside Cabin Vibe- 7:08 -nightfall-_**

Connie, Uncle Brown, Nate, Mitchie, Ricky, Jason, Anna, Wolvie, and I saw something that is so gross, I might throw up if I say it. Ok, probably not. A body was lying on the ground, covered with cuts and blood. It was horrible. Our expressions- scared, worried, pissed, grossed out, and pretty shocked. Caitlyn? Well, that's not good. _Guys. There a note on the wall. Written in blood. "YOU MESSED WITH ME FOR THE LAST TIME EVERYONE. ONE VICTIM IS GONE. NEXT TARGETS: BARRON, SANDER, LOLA, PEGGY, ELLA, RICKY, ANNA, WOLVIE, MITCHIE,_ _CONNECT 3. YOU RUIN CAMP FOR ME, I'LL RUIN YOUR LIFE. SAY GOODYBYE TO CAITLYN, NATHANIEL!"_ _Who would do such a thing._ Answer: Tess. Nate looked very, very, VERY pissed. OMFG. TESS BETTER LEARN TO SLEEP WITH HER EYES OPEN! THE QUEEN OF SLUTS****BETTER FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET HERSELF OUT OF THIS ONE. We all heard a chainsaw go off right behind us. We turned around and.....

**_Present Day- Lake -morning-_**

Yeah.... cliffhanger......... WHAT HAPPENS NEXT SHANE?! It's a cliff hanger Jason. Now let's run before Nate uses us for target practice again.


End file.
